Deku's Lantern (Rewrite)
by Dr.broadway.bound
Summary: A kid with nothing to lose is given way too much power, and doesn't even begin ti understand how to use it. Can he be the one to put the final nail in Nekron's Coffin? Even the Guardian's are unsure...
1. Falling is most definitely NOT fun

FALLING is a strange sensation, especially for an eight-year-old. This is the thought that I find occupying my mind as I am, of course, falling. Falling into a hole created by the person I had thought to be my best friend, only friend. To understand how I got here, it is best for me to start at the beginning. The beginning of MY story, that is. 

It all began in a city near Tokyo, called Musutafu. A young woman in her mid-twenties is laying on a table in a Hospital. She's in labor, for how else could I be here. That's my mom, Inko Midoriya, you can tell from our near identical color of hair. Oh, my dad is there as well. He's the man standing in the back of the room with a-ISTHATACAMERA?!- anyway there he is, Hisashi Midoriya. That's not what matters here anyway. Any moment now should be when I- there we go! There I am, Izuku Midoriya. You probably wouldn't believe it, but that little tuft of green on my head eventually will grow to become one of the most prominent colors in my life, in more ways than one…

Growing up was relatively normal for me. Soon after I was born dad had to go back to the U.S. It never really upset me because I had mom, and that was all I needed! We did everything together. We played hero, watched the heroes save people on the news, watched All Might's debut video, watched as the Justice League was formed in America, went to the park, and watched All Might's debut video some more! Everything was great, mom even had a childhood friend that I grew up with.

Katsuki Bakugou was my best friend. Sure, he made rash decisions, and was a bit rough around the edges, but he was my friend. Also Mrs. Mitsuki makes great cookies. A lot of our time in childhood we shared a crib. Whether it be mine or his depended on who was visiting who. I had a hard time pronouncing his name, so I called him 'Kaachan', and it stuck. As we grew, we did everything together, much like with me and mom. When we got to school (which was just kindergarten), Katsuki quickly became everyone's best friend. I joined in a lot when he went to play, and it was rare to ever see one of us but not the other in the same area, if not standing right next to eachother. After all, we had always said we would become the greatest heroes ever together.

When I had turned four, I was the most excited I could have ever been. It was the day I got to go see what my quirk was. Katsuki had wanted to come, but I wouldn't let him. I wanted to surprise him with a quirk better than his 'explosion' when I got home_. Maybe I would get mom's quirk. Maybe I could get dad's._ I honestly thought having fire breath or telekinesis would be amazing. _WAIT, what if I got a mix of them, like the ability to control fire. Then I could be like Zuko from Avatar!_ Soon after my little brainstorming session, which would turn into one of my weirdest personality traits, mom and I got in her little car, and off we went to the quirk specialist. Mom said this was a special doctor, because daddy knew him. I was hoping he could tell me how dad had been since he left a couple months ago and I got sick, he was working on something top secret and couldn't contact us other than to send money for the house. Following some lengthy examinations, the doctor sat us down. This was it; I was finally going to learn what my quirk was!

"Mrs. Midoriya… Izuku… I am obligated to tell you the truth, as much as it pains me. I'm sorry Izuku, you are quirkless…."

That night, it was as if I had broken. I don't remember much of the rest of that day, but I vividly remember asking mom if I can be a hero. She just stood there, tears in her eyes, until she just…walked away.

The weeks following the reveal of my quirklessness were the worst. Katsuki started getting really mean and aggressive, but I didn't know any better. Everyone at school began to ignore me at best, scorn and jeer at worst. There was no middle ground. Everyone else in my life started getting their quirks, and I resolved myself to learning how they work in the hopes that I could eventually become a hero. Thus, was the beginning of my 'Hero Studies for the Future' notebooks. Page one of course, was All Might. Although I still have a lot of question marks on his page because all he does is dodge questions about his quirk…

Life proceeded like this for years, with me being the bud of everyone's jokes. I continued to follow Katsuki around. He let me play with him still, which I was grateful for, but he stopped coming over to our house. Throughout school we had always been the top two students, the only class I ever bested Katsuki in was English, mom always read me stories in that language, and I learned it so I could read them myself! I knew the way him and the others treated me was wrong, but I never changed it. I just wanted to stay friends. I guess that is how you can say I got in my current situation. 

My fall is broken by roots. If they are from trees or large plants, I have no clue. All I know is that I've fallen, my arm is NOT supposed to bend that way, and this is Katsuki's fault. Looking up, I see the light of the hole, and am instantly reminded of the fact that we were in a river. I heard Katsuki's voice call out to me:

"Fuck! Deku, are you down there?", and of course, he still has no filter.

"I'm fine! But I think my arm is broken!"

"Dude! You should have seen how you rag dolled! That was priceless!"

Of course. Classic Katsuki. Starting problems and laughing it off. But I was still in a hole, and I don't intend on staying there.

"Hey, can you help me out of here?"

"Nope! You're on your own Deku!"

Just hearing the words were bad enough, the kicker was seeing him pop his head in the hole, wave, then get up and leave. I can only guess how far he got before calling out to his lackeys to follow them after they 'defeated' the villain.

I waited for maybe ten minutes, before coming to the realization that he was most definitely not coming back to help me. So, I did the only thing that I could, I got up and tried to get out.

I looked at the walls of the tunnel/cave thing I fell into. There were roots interwoven everywhere; the ceiling around the hole, the walls, and the floor. There were enough that it taunted me. I couldn't climb out because I only had the use of on arm, and the cave was angled backwards toward the top where the hole was.

This meant I needed to find a new way out. Looking both ways I could only see one path, and it was not soothing that there was no light in it. But, since I was out of options, I started to follow the path.

You know, the first thing you shouldn't do when you break a bone, is jostle the bone. Apparently, eight-year-old me didn't know that, so while one arm is on the wall, making sure I don't lose my way, the other is dangling, broken. I most certainly did not help when the cave angled down, making my arm jostle even more.

I walked for…who knows how long. All I could feel was the pain. It was the only thing on my mind. To tell the truth, it's hard to think of anything else, especially when there is nothing in this dark cave to stimulate the senses. As I'm walking, I eventually see some light, or the shadows cast by the light… which seems to be shifting color…

I approach a larger cave, and now I can finally see after what felt like hours. The light is blinding, and still shifting colors; Green, Yellow, Red, Orange, Blue, Pink, Purple, White, and… how can something glow Black?

I couldn't stop myself when I started to move toward the light. The closer I got the more pain I felt. I could feel the snapped bone that has been dangling for…possibly hours, just move into place. When I got close enough to the light, I could see it was a box.

The box itself was white but was emanating the colors I saw. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I could hear myself whimpering the closer to the box I got.

I touched the box.


	2. Who knew memory lane could be so bright?

SOMEONE should be reminding me in the future that when I come across a strange foreign object, I probably shouldn't touch it. Especially since this one had an affinity for glowing. It's at time like this where I tend to ask myself if I really am as smart as mom says I am, or if it has just been blind luck this entire time.

The moment my hand bridge the connection between myself and the box, the pain ceased. Or at least that was what I thought, seeing as how it immediately made a return, as well as inducing a complete shutdown of my brain.

When my vision faded to black, there was almost no time for it to rest as light of all different colors began to flood it. The same pattern as the box became all I could see until it rested on red.

The red became less opaque as I begin to see memory. I see Katsuki standing over one of our classmates, a kid with leathery wigs about the same tone as his skin. I watch my younger self shake in anger at what he is watching transpire.

Katsuki is kicking the student on te ground, calling him names and just being a total nuisance. It only gets worse when Katsuki begins beagging about how much better his quirk is, which draws the other students to him. He then begins to turn these new students against the one on the ground, and by this point my younger self has had enough.

I watch as I walk up to Katsuki, turn him around, and sock him right in the nose drawing blood. Obviously, he didn't like that, so I became the new subject of his ire. Instead of beating on the winged student, he gets up and begins to wail on me, forcing me to the ground.

I can see that I am crying, and it takes a moment but I can tell they aren't from pain or fear. The tears are from how angry I was. This rutheless abuse continues as other students and teachers watch, neither of which stepping in to assist me.

As I begin to feel the emotions of the memory begins to overwhelm me the scene changes, as well as the hue of my vision.

I'm looking through an indigo filter as I watch an even younger version of myself walk through the woods. I'm wricking my brain to remember when this was until it hits me like a bag of bricks. Or in this case, a metal bird catcher.

You see, my younger self was looking at his shoelace bounce as he walked, so he didn't notice the birdcage until he caught it face first. Which in turn caused me to fall on my butt. I must admit, watching myself bumble around is kind of funny…

My younger self stands up while rubbing his head. Looking at the bird in the cage, then looking around him, noticing just how many more cages there are.

_"What are you doing here Mr. Bird. You don't belong in a cage…"_

I know I am watching myself say this, but it doesn't quite line up and it sounds like the voice is inside my head. I look on intrigued as I watch myself open the cage to set the bird free, but it doesn't leave.

_"Don't worry Mr. Bird, I'm gonna help your friends too!"_

As I watch myself go to free the other birds, I get a terrible sense of foreboding. I watch as the first birds malforms to the shape of a fat man in a lab coat, and the forest changes to a Doctor's office with me on the examination chair. As the changes occure my vision fades to a sickly yellow.

I don't even need to listen to remember this day. It was the day I was told I could never become a hero. The day that changed my life and ensured that Katsuki would never treat me the same as well. The yellow tint begins to bleed red again until it is completely washed out by a lime green, and the scene changes again.

I have to turn, but I see myself sitting at my desk earlier this year, writing furiously. I walk over to see what I'm working on, only to be met with a crudely drawn All Might, and an analysis of his powers. Or at least what I think his quirk can do.

This must have been one of the moments when I was most dedicated to becoming a hero…

When my vision fades to a blue haze, I see myself still sitting at my desk, but this time I'm watching a video. The only video I watch religiously. All Might somehow saving over seventy people from a burning bridge.

When My vision starts to turn pink I expect to see another memory, but am surprised to just be brought back into darkness. 

I wake up on the ground next to the river I fell through the hole in. As my eyes open I see multiple lights of varying colors go and fly off into the distance, while a green sphere glows directly above my face. I hear a voice, almost robotic, in my head:

**_"Izuku Midoriya, you have great willpower. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."_**

I barely have enough time to mutter a, "what", before the light springs toward my hand, and I find a ring attached there. An in terms that Katsuki would most proudly approve, "What the fuck?!"


End file.
